Last Moments
by Lhouse
Summary: This is a little thing I'm thinking about doing. Going tho what might have possible happened in the last moments of some of the tributes. So by all means read. Rated M to stay on the safe side.
1. Cato

I own nothing I just put my emotions into the fic and play with the characters to work out my own thoughts. So thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy my work and writing as much as I enjoy writing it.

I lay here on top of this golden horn trying to catch my breath. Begging for the ache in my chest to stop. My lungs unable to fill with the air I so desperately need to function. I try to take slow deep breaths demanding myself to stay conscious.

I can hear the sounds of those horrid mutts as it seems they have found another target other than myself. Must be Lover Boy and The Girl on Fire that I'd run past moments before. They'll be up here with me very soon. I can hear them yelling something to each other but it doesn't sink into my fogged mind. I know what I have to do.

As I turn to my side I see her, she's helping Lover Boy up on to the Cornucopia. "Can they get up?" My words are harsh and I can hardly understand what I've said. I can hear her ask something but am still unable to understand the words. Lover Boy repeats what I'd said to her and she says she doesn't know.

I try to force to my feet only making it to my knees. Still winded of all things. I'm a Career from 2, the best there is and I can't even get to my feet. I struggle for more air seeing they are as bad off, if not worse than I am. This is my chance, I can still win this.

I rock back up onto my feet and bend my knees, standing straight now. I feel my feet move out of instinct. I rush towards the girl from 12. Slamming my body hard into her and she falls forward to the edge of our safe haven. I'm on top of her in seconds my hands around her throat choking the life from her.

I can push her over the ledge to the mutts below that look strangely familiar. Then I see it, one of those mutant wolves has _her _eyes. Cloves eyes as staring right into mine. Only they're set into the skull of this mutt. But it can't be her eyes there is no way. They wouldn't, couldn't.

As I'm stunned in this moment my whole body is ripped off of the girl from 12 and I feel my back slam hard into the cold metal. My eyes roll slightly but I'm back on my feet to see Lover Boy starting to lung at me but I'm to late to set my stance to stop him from lifting me off the ground and slamming my body back down again.

I scramble to my feet again this time I'm ready for him. I set my shoulder low and as he hits into it I send him up and over me. As I hear the thud of him hitting the metal I'm on him. He stands and I grab him whipping him into a head lock. I position us so he's a shield between myself and those lethal arrows.

She has her bow trained on me and I know I just managed to turn Peeta in time. I think about it for a moment and know I have no chance of winning this game. So I decide to speak to buy time to perhaps think of something, anything.

"Go ahead, shoot. I'm dead anyway. Always was, just took me untill now to understand. That's what they wanted right." I'm looking up to the cameras knowing the Capitol is glued to this moment.

"Shoot and he falls with me and you win. So come on do it." As the words escape my lips I can feel my arms grow tight around Lover Boys head twisting it painfully to one side not yet snapping his neck but getting close to that breaking point.

"No, no-no. I can still do this. I can still win. Just one more kill."

I feel a sensation on my left hand, warm then it turns cold. I've noticed a second to late. The arrow is in the air closing the distance to the spot on my hand that has been marked by blood. I feel the pain shooting through my hand up my arm and into my shoulder. Before I can stop I've released my hold on the boy from 12 and am stumbling backwards.

My foot hits the edge and my balance is lost, I fall backwards to the hard ground below. I hear those beasts closing in as I get to my feet. The first mutt to arrive grabs onto my upper arm, I swing my arm pounding it into the golden metal. It lets out a high-pitched shriek and the other mutts are now closing in fast.

I'm surrounded as I grab another by the jaws that has tried to reach my head to crush my skull. I pull hard busting the creatures mouth apart. It howls as it's jaw hangs slack then falls to the ground. I manage to snap another mutts neck. Then one of the wolves a smaller but not the smallest jumps for my head, again.

The dark fur and size are a strange thing but at the last second before I move to one side I see them. Cloves eyes again. As I watch the mutt just miss me another hits me from the left digging its fangs deep into my side as another pulls my leg out from under me. I can feel I'm being dragged across the ground but all I can see is Clove.

The last moment I heard her voice before the cannon sounded her death, the look of fear in her eyes as I held her asking her to stay with me. The last words she whispered into my ear with her last breath.

"Win for me Cato."

And now here I am being dragged to my death. Screaming as the fangs and claws rip into my flesh tearing away small pieces at a time. I don't know how long this has goes on hours I think. With what little strength I have left I pull myself to the mouth of the Cornucopia. This is where they had drug me to devour my broken body. I look up to see them, the tributes from 12. I look the girl, Katniss, in the eyes and beg.

"Please." My voice is dripping in agony.

She nods at me pulling an arrow from her quiver. Loads it on to the string and pulls the bow back to her cheek. I see her aiming for my head. Wanting a clean shot to grant me mercy. I had misjudged her. For a brief moment I think she could have been a good training partner back in 2. I see her fingers let loose the arrow, all time slows to a crawl. I hear a voice through the howls and my painful cries. It's her, she's calling me to her. Back to her side. I hear the arrow pierce the air as is races to reach me. A smile lands on my lips and then I feel nothing at all.

So I hope you liked it I know it probably could have been better but I still hope you like it.


	2. Rue

I do not own The Hunger Games or the song. I just like the characters and the chance to write with them. This will be the second chapter and each chapter will be a different tribute and their Last Moments. Thanks for all the views and if you happen to like it and what I'm doing then please tell me so and I shall keep going.

Katniss tells me she'll see me at supper time and I nod softly. We had spent the day before taking great care in placing the green leafs over wood in three different places so that they could be clearly seen from all over the arena. As she turned from me she whistled the tune to show she was safe. Then she vanished from my sight. I quickly took to the trees making my way to the first pile of greenery. I hop from branch to branch barely rustling the leafs as I go. To make my travel lighter I start to sing to the mockingjays as I bound through the forest. We converse with each other creating beautiful melodies.

When I finally arrive at the first pyre it is almost noon. Our plan had been set in motion at the break of day. I steadily work with one of the few matches Katniss gave me to light the brush which then catches to the branches and finally the green leafs. As I watch the smoke rise into the sky through the trees I feel a sense of accomplishment, knowing that soon the Careers will leave their camp. Leaving their food for Katniss to destroy without fear of them returning in time.

I squired back up a nearby tree to make my way to the next fire to be lit. A way to keep the Careers guessing about where we are and what we are doing. While making my way I think about the time I've spent with Katniss, how this must be what it feels like to have an older sister. That leads me to thinking about my family in district 11. How my siblings rely on me to look after them.

Working in the tallest trees and highest branches during the harvest season. Always keeping my eyes trained for the signal that ends the work day. Then singing out my notes to be echoed by the mockingjays to the other workers to let them know to go home. On the rare moments I could find myself with free time I'd be in the trees with the birds singing to them. And then they would sing back to me.

I found comfort in the thoughts of home, I dare to think that with the help of Katniss I could go home to them. My family, my district, and those pretty birds with whom I never feel alone. I had trusted Katniss because of her mockingjay pin that she wears. Because just as I had always trusted the birds, feeling safe with them as I do with her.

I make it to the next fire just after about three in the afternoon and set about lighting the new blaze to bring the Career tributes closer my way. Again the smoke lifts into the air, but I decide that I will sit and eat for a little while, knowing the Careers with take time to make the hike to where I am. Katniss left me a good lunch. Sitting here listing to the birds I sing along with them. As we build another melody I feel the slight breeze coming through the trees warm and gentle. I smile being the happiest I have in a few months.

About two hours have passed so I start to make my way to the last fire on foot knowing I can find some berries on my way to pick for dinner. I find myself in a meadow where I have found a large bush filled with tons of blueberries. I pick them carefully and slip them into my pack. Leaving the pack lying on the ground I go to pick a few more berries. Before I know what has happened my foot snags in something and I fall down and become tangled into a net. I thrash and struggle screaming for Katniss as the ropes wrap my body up tightly. I keep screaming for Katniss hoping my voice can somehow reach her where ever she might be.

Then I hear the mockingjays singing back her call. My voice falls out from my throat in a harsh high-pitched wail.

"KATNISS!"

"RUE!"

She has heard me and I can hear her running through the woods to help me.

"KATNISS HELP!"

"RUE I'M COMING!"

Wait, the sound of foot steps and the position of her voice are wrong. Then I see why. The boy from 1 breaks into the clearing and a new dread fills me. I scream frantically for Katniss. His eyes zero in on me and he smirks. Just as he raises his spear above me Katniss barrels into the meadow. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and I see an arrow hit the boy in the neck he stumbles back and rips the arrow out. He slumps onto the ground while blood seeps from the wound in his neck as Katniss runs to me.

She cuts the ropes away untangling me after pulling the spear free. She pulls me into her lap, stroking my hair and rocking me in her arms. I know I'm going to die and she knows this too. I ask if she destroyed their food and she tells me every bit of it. I have one simple request for my dying wish, I ask her to sing to me.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_  
_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_  
_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_  
_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

Her voice is soft and kind just as she has been to me. I silently thank her for her kindness. I feel a tear land on my cheek as she continues to sing to me.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you._

My own tears slip down my cheeks as my heart starts to slow. I keep my eyes on her seeing the emotions cross her face as she sings another verse.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_  
_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_  
_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

By now here voice has started to turn to sobs, but I still hear the words as my eyes start to drift closed. Tears still rolling down my face. I listen to the final stanza of her song. Made so beautiful by her voice.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

The warm breeze, her protective arms encircling me.

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

The beautiful flowers here in the meadow.

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

But there is no tomorrow for me and my dreams of home are gone. I take another deep breath, my tears have stopped and I lay so still. I hear my heart so slow and unsteady. Katnisses' tears hit my cheek as I feel her rock me back and forth then I let the breath go.

_Here is the place where I love you._

Thus ends the life of Rue. Tribute from dstrict 11.


End file.
